dronewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Place of Darkness
"The Place of Darkness" is a fan-fiction show made under the guidance and direction of Sun Blaze. Special Thanks goes to Ray and Zero. Story helper is Alex. The episodes will be published every week (2 episodes). This is an action based fan-fiction story. The main heroes are Sun Blaze, Zero and Ray.We need help.We want to change the anime's name.Can you get a suitable name and image and comment below? Characters: Episode 1: The Journey begins! (Part1): Three boys, learning at school, about science and astronomy, we are all going home together. Ray: Hey guys! When we were learning, I thought of a plan of making a spaceship. I have made the design. Ray shows the design to his friends, Zero and Sun. Sun: Ok, I'm with you Ray, but where we will receive the things from?? Zero: I am there for this. The three gathered their confidence and made a plan to make it at night and travel. After finishing it, they both entered it. It looked marvellous. Suddenly Zero pressed a red button and the flight took off. Both of them were scared. Ray drove the ship and they couldn't believe, they were on space. Suddenly Ray mentioned that the breaks have failed. Now Zero began to scream. Sun was tensed. Ray said that they have to emergency land on an unknown planet. Sun and Zero agreed as they had no other option. They landed with a bump and the spacecraft broke into pieces. The whole place was silent. Suddenly an animal-monster like thing appeared.He could talk! He said: Humans! Come group! Attack!!! A huge group like it appeared. Sun, Zero and Ray screamed. A bot like thing appeared before them. It mentioned its name as Zerbot and saved them! Episode Ends. Episode 2:The Journey begins! (Part2): After being saved by Zerbot, he took them to their headquarters. While taking them, he also he mentioned Zero as his master. Zero was happy but both the three were nervous. As they were stuck in a planet and their ship was also wrecked. After taking them to the headquarters, they met a professor named Dr.Charles. Dr.Charles was also an human and was extremely glad to see them. He said that the planet's name is Dronofe III. It's natural inhabitants were the Drones which were the animals who attacked Zero, Sun and Ray. Dr.Charles took them to a chamber and asked Ray and Sun to select their Xots. Ray said that he was very good at science and astronomy and described Dr.Charles how they've came there. Dr.Charles was becoming old so he said him to become his assisstant for the time period. But Ray selected his Xot. Zerbot was a Xot. These are robots with emotions and Zerbot and the robot chosen by Ray was a prime. (To know more about Primes, you can click this link:http://dronewars.wikia.com/wiki/Primes) Sun who was hearing all this said he didn't believe those things. Dr.Charles said that he could wait in the headquarters. Meanwhile, the danger alarm beeped and Zerbot with Zero and Ray without his Xot ran to stop the trouble. Sun was sitting in the head quarters.He saw many robots working there.Among them,there was a human.He came to Sun and introduced himself as Geriant. Geriant said he was the only Xot unless Zero, Ray and he arrived. He asked why he was waiting. He said "Hey, you are not supposed to be here, are you? You got a chance to receive a Prime Xot and you are sitting here. You are prime in gin. If it was not for your past people, you won't be here. That's the truth. I am a prime. Zero's too. Why are you waiting? Go! Go now! Immediately after hearing this, Sun understood he was going to wrong way. It was like a ray of light and hope touched his heart. He went to the selector Xot room and selected a xot named SunXot FD. A drone came outside. Sun activated it. Then he and Geriant went to fight the drones. Zero, Zerbot and Ray who were fighting were tired as the drones were coming in surplus amount. Suddenly Geriant came and almost killed all the drones with his Xot GerXot. Suddenly a huge noise of growling came and a enormous drone appeared. Suddenly a light explosion took place and the drone was nowhere to find. Sun and Sunxot FD was standing on two sides, they used their moves and killed the drone in one stroke. Zero and Ray was amused and so was Geriant. It was the unbelievable beginning of a new journey! Episode Ends. Episode 3:The Rise of the Primes! While,Zero,Ray,Sun and Geriant were celebrating the happiness of winning,in the other side of Dronofe III,a normal drone went to his master to report him the result.He said,"Master,Gaijanto(the huge drone which was killed by Sun and SunXot FD),has died.He was killed by the new comers,the humans.Their names are Zero,Ray,Zerbot,Sun,SunXot and Geriant." The Drone replied,"Ok,I see.So some Xots have arrived to block our paths?What do you know more about them? "Master,the two Xots are Prime!" "What!?Ok.Now go.I have some important wok." He left his dark palace and went inside a hole.There was a wall with some type of historical sculpture over it.The Drone said some Magical Spell and there was a light explosion.There was smoke everywhere. "Who has dared to awake me? "I am Zerone,a prime drone.I need your help.Some prime Xots have awaken.As you know,only a Prime can defeat a prime.So,I need your help.Together we can avenge more prime,and take revenge." "Ok.I am Sworne XX.I will help you." "Thank you." Sworne and Zerone went to another hole and awaken another prime,by name Rayrone. He also agreed to help them. The rise of these Prime Drones can destroy the humanity and goodness of the xots and humans who wanted to stop them. The Primes have risen! Episode Ends. 'Episode 4:Sun is lost!' Zerone and Sworne made a plan to trap Sun as they knew he had an enormous power within his body.His Xot was also very powerful. One day,Sun was (alone0 walking in the planet's pahts when suddenly,he was hit with an arrow and he lost his sense. When he woke,he found himself in Drell(meaning hell of drones). Zero and Ray with Gavin tried to find Sun,but in vain. SunXot also tried to find his energy and locate it but to no avail. Sun destroyed some normal drones but their number started increasing. Sworne and Zerone also came. Though Sun fought with them with his full energy,he lost.Sworne and Zerone blasted energy attacks on him. Sun felt he was lost. He felt that he was useless as he could not even help his friends being a prime. He was lost forever. His Xot also was off when his master's energy became unspottable. Was,Sun killed? Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan-Area Category:Fan Made Category:Approved Category:SunBlazeReborn Category:KyoyaBladeX